


lesson 1: don’t talk with your mouth full

by goroakechi



Series: apple a day [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is an actual delinquent, Blackmail, Goro is a teacher, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goroakechi/pseuds/goroakechi
Summary: His teacher was pretty and charming, and because of this, Akira found himself drawn to Akeci Goro. But Akechi has a mean streak and Akira believes it’s his civic duty to knock the man down a few pegs.





	lesson 1: don’t talk with your mouth full

Shujin Academy is a fairly normal high school, one of the more prestigious ones out of all Tokyo schools, but again, normal. As a stunt they had decided to let in a rejected teen, a troublemaker that no other school would risk taking in. 

Akira Kurusu was certain the teachers had disapproved of the idea, no doubt the brunet who was addressing his class had also protested. Goro Akechi was his homeroom and English teacher, and someone who Akira couldn’t help but hate. He could barely pay attention to the man giving lectures, playing with his phone under his desk. 

It should also be mentioned that Akechi was an asshole. He hid behind flowery words but Akechi was no saint despite what he would have one believe, and Akira knew this all too well. The man had a sharp tongue and was quick to degrade someone who he didn’t like, and Akira fell victim to his harsh words. It didn’t really bother him, no not really. If anything it amused the delinquent, Akechi’s pompous and better-than-you attitude made Akira wonder what it would be like to knock him off his high horse, even if for just a few moments.

Akira hadn’t any reason to stay behind after school but even after the bell rung and the students began packing away their notebooks, he lagged behind. He hadn’t been on cleanup duty either, but he remained seated in his desk as he watched Akechi duck out of the classroom. He smiled and stuffed his books underneath his desk and swung his bag over his shoulder, and followed his teacher. 

He had turned and gone to the faculty room, and Akira was content stand by and wait for the man to go home, he had big plans in store. 

That was how he found himself with Akechi cornered, watching as the man cowered in the ground while he held his bleeding nose. Akechi has fallen back against the lockers and they clattered because of the impact, echoing loudly through the empty halls. Akira wiggles his fingers and shook his hand, as if touching Akechi had dirtied his hand. 

“K-Kurusu-kun, what do you think you’re doing?” the older man said shakily as he slowly attempted to stand up, blood dripping down his wrist. “I’ll have you expelled for this!”

Akira snorted and took a step closer, glaring daggers at his fallen teacher. Akechi froze to his spot, red eyes fixated on his student. “I don’t think you realize the situation you are in, Akechi-sensei.” he purred and crouched down so he was eye level with him. Taking advantage of his state of shock, Akira grabbed onto his hair and dragged him forward, raising a fist menacingly. 

“N-no wait— let’s talk this out—!”

“I hear you talk every fucking day and I am sick of it. It’s time I shut you up.” Akira growled as he stood up, maintaining his tight grip on Akechi’s hair. With his free hand he reached for his zipper, and pushed his pants down, dragging his underwear as well. His cock was already half-hard, and he delighted in the horrified look Akechi now sported. “Now hurry up and suck my dick, I’m sure there are loads more you can do with that mouth than talk.” he guided himself to Akechi’s firmly shut lips. He yanked on his hair, pulling him up harshly. “Open your fucking mouth, you slut.” 

The harsh treatment made Akechi gasp and he took the opportunity to shove his cock into his mouth, relishing in the surprise gasp and the way his throat clenched around him. Akira kept a tight grip on his hair, holding his head in place so he could grind against his face. The noises the older man made had Akira trembling, but after a moment or so he pulled out.

Akechi coughed and took in a few ragged breaths, head hanging forward. “That was nice.” Akira said softly, brushing the tip of his cock across Akechi’s cheek and smearing pre-cum across his skin. Blood dropped down his nose and onto the wooden floor, and Akechi continued to shiver. 

“Stop this…” he whimpered.

The black haired delinquent hummed and guided his leaking dick back to Akechi’s mouth, sliding in. He hissed when the man’s teeth grazed the surface, but continued to smile down at him as he set a pace. He began to thrust slowly, sliding in and out of Akechi’s throat. The teen relished in the choked sounds he made, how his saliva began to build up around his lips. Akechi put his hands on Akira’s thighs and weakly attempted to push away. 

“Oh please, the more you fight the harder this will be for you!” Akira howled in laughter, closing his eyes as his pace quickened. “Now come on, you’re so good at this, are you sure you weren’t made for sucking dick?” he pushed himself in once again, and Akechi’s throat flexed around his intruding cock. “You’re going to swallow all of it, right? Don’t get the floor all dirty.” 

Akechi worked his tongue around his cock, trying and failing at working Akira to pull out, but to no avail. He whimpered and swallowed as much saliva as he could, and leaned forward so he could take the younger’s dick as far as it could go. “Oh fuck…” he mumbled. Akechi’s eyes had slipped shut as he concentrated on working his student to completion, but they snapped open when he heard a ‘ _click_ ’ followed by Akira chuckling darkly. “Yeah… that’s a nice look on you, with your lips stretched like that…”

He came down his throat. The position left Akechi no choice but to swallow, even as cum leaked out of his mouth. Akira stilled his hips, waiting to feel Akechi swallow. When he pulled out Akechi coughed and hacked violently, putting a hand to his mouth as he tried to catch his breathing. “What the hell?!” the teacher shouted, glaring up at Akira. “I’ll have you expelled, you piece of—“ he flinched backwards when Akira shoved his phone in his face, eyes widening at what was displayed on the screen. 

It was a photo of him sucking Akira off, his throat seemingly bulging from the flesh. “You…”

“Oh yeah, you’re my bitch now.”


End file.
